kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-19
Summary As Chandra appears, Gandharva uses a transcendental to push Maruna back to Elwin's location. Elwin realizes that Chandra has arrived because the city lights have gone dark. The god, who was searching for Maruna to question him on Gandharva's location, is pleased that the nastika himself is here, though appearing quite weak. Chandra expresses disappointment that Gandharva still has not come to his senses after causing so much destruction in Kalibloom seven years ago. He then reminds him of the time he destroyed the planet Gresvan and shattered the souls of 100 million humans, making them unable to pass to the afterlife. He then describes him as the most destructive nastika ever, and states that Agni thinks he had changed because of Menaka, but Chandra himself sees no change. He finally declares that the lifespan of the universe will only benefit from his death. Back in Atera, Agni sits at a table with Brilith, who is wearing a sexy red mini dress. Agni insists that he has not been using insight for a while, so she should feel free to tell him anything she wants. Brilith simply says that he already knows everything in her heart, and that he is a god while she is merely a pitiful human who has no right to complain. Agni apologizes for not telling her sooner, but he only hid it out of consideration for her. Brilith admits that when she first learned about insight, it was not all the complaints and the swearing, but something even more blasphemous that made her anxious, and she wonders why he is ignoring those particular thoughts. She had always believed that her feelings were only one-sided and that he considered her just a human no different from all the others, and that he must have known her feelings for a long time. She also mentions that she is a bit older now and has tried to go on blind dates, only to have all the men change their minds, which must be have been interference from him. She asks him not to avoid responding to her feelings this time...and they are interrupted by Natasha with a secret document for Agni from the Temple of Chaos. His eyes opens wide when he reads it, and he apologizes to Brilith before he turns into flames and vanishes. Later on, Agni would regret not staying in Atera, since this was the final day he could have told her his true feelings. 3-019 sudden move.png|pushed away 3-019 shattered soul.png|shattered soul 3-019 heart is exposed.png|open heart 3-019 holds back.png|holding back Currygom's comment Brilith's dress in this episode was designed by Leon, a Brilith outfit event winner on the blog (Currygom's blog/Hiatus 2016-2017 - 4th item). Afterword She was so scared! Elwin has a tough job. She definitely would've fainted by now if she didn't have nerves of steel. It doesn't feel like there were 100 million people. Do you remember learning about the destruction of Gresvan in Season 2? Teo read about it in a book when researching information about Gandharva. 100 million people doesn't seem like much compared to the number of people on Earth... But in the Kuberaverse, a population of 100 million on a planet is a lot. Thank you, Leon! As I mentioned in the author's comment, this outfit was the winner of the event. It won the "I want her to wear this" category, so the point was to design a short red skirt that Agni would like. Since she's sitting down, her legs are hidden, but you can see them if you look closely(?). The reason why she's wearing the winning design in this episode is because Brilith wants to wear something that would appeal to Agni, right? However, given the atmosphere at the end, she'll return to wearing long skirts. The thing she wanted to keep hidden most of all... Quite a few of you anticipated that this would happen from the moment she learned about insight. If you think about it, her "shameful" thoughts were worse than the swearing and complaining. In the webtoon, it seems that what was revealed was simply her feelings towards him... But to give a little more detail, she believed that it was her secret alone, including embarrassing romantic thoughts, and then everything was revealed. This really is something very serious. It's amazing that she's able to talk normally without going insane right now. Laila has remained strong even after learning about Chandra's insight, but Brilith has been freaking out because of their different situations. Laila didn't think about Chandra in the same way... Notes * According to fan speculation, the final words beginning with "Looking back on that day" are likely spoken by Leez Haias because the speaker refers to Babo Kim and Brilith in the third person. * This is the last episode of Chapter 37: Threat. The title could refer to: ** the Chaos suras threatening to invade Willarv; ** Teo and Parr seeing Maruna and Gandharva as sura threats to humans; ** Chandra and Agni discussing how the Tarakas are a threat to the existence of the universe; ** Gandharva and Maruna seeing the gods as a threat to their existence; ** and Maruna threatening Elwin to keep their identity secret. References